ASIATALIA! (Or Asian Quickies Season Two)
by Mocha-mono
Summary: The Asians are back in this all-new collection of hilarious hijinks and unfortunate mishaps! Join China, Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan in this silly new story! I AM BACK, BABY! Second season and continuation of the original Asian Quickies collection!
1. Beach Comeback Episode! part 1

**((Hey...**

**I'M BACK, SUCKERS! **

**Wow, that was NOT a very long hiatus. OK, here's the thing...mimi-chan PMed me and gave me a couple request ideas for Asian Quickies, which made me think about how much fun I had writing the stories and all the amazing feedback I got for it (Asian Quickies is my #1 story on FanFiction, guys! Thank you!). Then, last night I read a little Dragon!China X Reader, listened to Oriental Mind and Jiangshi Panic a couple times and decided I would make my comeback. **

**Now, allow me to explain my reason for absence. Not only am I just busy these days, space in my heart has been stolen by Sonic the Hedgehog, Discord, Chikoriki and Pogoriki, Pokémon, Vocaloids and Negima! China and the others were getting squashed! So I had to rescue them. Yeah, let's leave it at that.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this two-parter to start off. Hetalia isn't mine!))**

"ARRRRGH!"

"Hehehehe."

"STOP LAUGHING, ARU!"

China, South Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan were all heading home from a rather disastrous three hours at England's house. It was originally supposed to be just Hong Kong going, but China, being the mother he is, had to tag along, which led to Korea and Taiwan wanting to come too.

In the end, however, China and England ended up fighting over Hong Kong once again, which had begun because England tried to tell the boy China had adopted him. China started shouting, England started shouting, and Hong Kong, who had enough craziness for a night, played with some of his firecrackers.

"I can't believe that man, aru!" China raged, flailing his sleeves around. "I know for a FACT he said it because he knew I was listening!" China's eyes glowed a suspicious gold color. "See how much he likes dragons when one storms his house, aru!"

Taiwan and Korea looked at each other before putting their hands on China's shoulders.

"Calm down, now, sensei," said Taiwan, sweatdropping slightly. "Let's not turn into a dragon, alright?"

"Yeah, lighten up, aniki," said Korea, patting China's head.

"Besides, Hong Kong is a good kid," said Taiwan supportively. "He probably didn't buy what England said anyway. Right, Hong Kong?"

"Well…"

"_Hong Kong_."

"Nope."

"Save the snarky comments for later, Hong," said Taiwan lowly, narrowing her eyes at him.

China sighed. "Sorry, aru," he said, "All this stress is getting to me, aru…"

"Well, then, aniki!" said Korea excitedly. "If push comes to shove, we shall help you to relax, da ze!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll have a field day or something!" Taiwan agreed. "We can…"

"...go to the graveyards and hunt jiangshi, da ze!" Korea yelled.

China glared at him. "_No."_

"Aww."

"I have an idea!" said Taiwan. "We can go to the beach! The beach is very relaxing!"

"Good idea, Mei-Mei!"

"What do you think, Hong Kong?"

"Can I bring fireworks?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"I'm in."

China thought about it. He could use some relaxation time, and at least he could be away from England. And Hong Kong would have an actually _practical _place to use his fireworks. It sounded like a good plan.

"OK, aru," said China, smiling slightly. "We'll go to the beach, aru."

((**Duh dun dun. If you're wondering about the "don't turn into a dragon on us" line, I established a headcanon in the last collection that when China's ticked off he'll turn into AN AWESOME GOLDEN DRAGON and stuff. The other Asians find it awesome but kinda troublesome because...well, obvious reasons, and the fact it just makes China stressed out. Yeah, go figure.**

**Plus, the "hunt jiangshi" thing was from Jiangshi Panic, another story based on the song of the same name by Ginsuke/Ocelot. You should read it!**

**Anyways, that's it for right now. Byyyye!))**


	2. Beach Comeback Episode! part 2

**((And we're back! **

**Sorry it took me a while. I needed some time to sit and write. Which I got, thus this chapter. Anyhow, what shall ensue in Part 2 of the beach episode? Who knows!))**

The next weekend, Taiwan and Korea happily arranged with Thailand to let them visit some of his resorts.

"I don't mind at all," he had said, "China works too hard, after all. Go ahead and have fun!"

"Thanks so much, Thailand!"

During the week, China was still a little stressy since he and England hadn't so much as looked at each other for the week, and the fact that Hong Kong hung around was making the atmosphere that much worse.

But, that wasn't to say Hong Kong wasn't prepared to be a little nice, though. He decided to give Vietnam a call to come with them, and she gladly agreed to it.

The next weekend, all was ready.

"URI NARA MANSAE!" Korea had only just stepped onto the beach and was already running wild.

"Wait for us, aru!"

"Everybody, check me out, da ze!" Korea yelled. "I'm gonna dive into the ocean with FINESSE, da ze!" Korea ran as fast as he could go, determined to give a graceful run-jump into the sea that would move the heart of his beloved aniki...

SPLASH-THUNK.

Korea had ended up clumsily belly-flopping into the water and got slammed against a rock. "That hurt, da ze..."

"I hate to break it to you, Korea, but you have the finesse of a hermit crab," Hong Kong commented.

"Shut up, da ze..."

"Yeah...forget swimming, aru," said China. "I'm gonna go relax on the sand, aru."

"Have fun, sensei!" said Taiwan. "Vietnam, let's have a volleyball competition!"

"Sounds good," Vietnam replied, watching Korea and Hong Kong attempt to play Marco Polo in salt water.

**Hetalia!**

In the end, Korea and Hong Kong gave up on Marco Polo and decided to join the girls in volleyball. It was girls versus boys, of course, and Vietnam was serving.

Vietnam smiled softly and tossed the ball into the air before punching it with a POW. The ball sailed through the air as Korea fumbled around in an attempt to hit it.

"I got it! I got it! Volleyball originated in Korea, da ze!"

Thunk.

The ball bounced off Korea's head and hit the sand. Pwned.

Round 2: Taiwan would serve. Unlike Vietnam's powerful punch serve, she lightly tossed the ball over the net.

"I KNOW I got it this time!" Korea yelled, waving his arms.

Hong Kong pushed him out of the way. "Watch and learn! Better yet—just watch!"

Hong Kong slapped the ball back, and Vietnam punched it forward again. And again. And again. And again.

By that point, it was getting pretty intense so Taiwan and Korea sat and watched for the most part. However, at one point Vietnam punched too hard and the ball sailed over the net before bouncing off the approaching China's head. Hard.

**Hetalia!**

"I issue a challenge, da ze!" Korea said, eyes locked on Hong Kong's.

"Go ahead."

"The first one to find a sand dollar, a starfish, and and crab all have to cook dinner tomorrow."

"Deal."

Korea and Hong Kong decided to have a scavenger hunt while Taiwan and Vietnam played water polo. China was sitting on the sidelines, watching them all frolic and play with mild amusement and a some heartfelt contentment. Sure, his family could be a bunch of infuriating dopes that bother the hell out of him at times, but it made him feel good to be able to relax and watch everyone be happy.

As he lamented, though, a glimmer caught his eye. He reached into the sand and pulled out a circular shell. "Wow! A sand dolla—"

"I FOUND ONE!"

China barely had enough time to look up before a large body slammed itself against his lap. "URI NARA MANSAE!"

"Aiyaa!" China glared at the squirming Korean. "What are you DOING, aru?!"

"Sorry, aniki!" Korea said. "We're having a scavenger hunt and I need that sand dollar."

China was having trouble registering that but he handed the shell to Korea anyway. "Whatever. Here, aru."

"Thanks, aniki!" Korea took the shell and grinned. Then, he turned to the shore and shouted, "YO, HONG KONG! I'M WINNING~~!"

China could see Hong Kong facepalming on the other end of the beach.

**Hetalia!**

"Sensei."

"Sensei!"

"Aniki, wake up!"

"Huh...?" China hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. "What time is it...?"

"Forget the time! Look, da ze!" Korea turned China's head so he could see the sky.

"What, aru...?! Ah!"

The sky was filled with a rainbow of bursting fireworks.

Hong Kong emerged from the bushes, covered in soot and powder. "Here I am."

"Nice job on the fireworks," said Vietnam.

"Thanks, Vi," said Hong Kong, lying on the sand next to them. "What do ya think, mom?"

"Don't call me "mom", aru," said China. "They're beautiful, aru."

The Asians watched the fireworks explode, one by one, into wonderful patterns and colors.

"I love you guys, aru."

**((OK, guys, let me say this now. This is probably the only Quickie that contains heartwarming elements. Just know that.**

**Asian dorkiness shall continue next chapter! Hope you liked this two part comeback story! **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Byyyyye~))**


	3. Double Trouble!

**((I'm baaaaaaack!**

**OK, there is an explanation for the really tacky title. But you should probably read the story before I give it to you. Be warned—I suck at fight scenes.**

**Hetalia isn't mine~ So get off my case, lawyers. *lawyers shuffle off, grumbling*))**

The day started out normal enough. The birds were singing, the bamboo was swaying, and the blossoms were blooming. Tranquility was everywhere.

"OPPA GANGDAM STYLE!"

OK, never mind.

Hong Kong and South Korea had challenged each other to a round of Dance Dance Revolution since China was out. So far, Korea was winning.

"Hahaha!" Korea laughed boisterously. "Dancing originated in Korea, da ze!"

"Shut up."

So the battle raged on, with Hong Kong starting to take lead.

That is, until China burst in in a fit of panic. "DROP EVERYTHING, ARU!"

Korea fell on his rump. "What's going on, aniki?"

"No time, aru!" China shouted. "Lock the doors! Close the windows! Get out the firecrackers, aru!"

"Have you finally lost it?" Hong Kong asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"No, aru!" China yelled. "Hong Kong, aru! Get the mine thingie! Go!"

Despite questioning why exactly they were doing this, the boys saluted. "Sir yes sir (da ze)!"

Korea ran to the closet and got out pillows and barbed wire. Hong Kong went upstairs to get his explosives and matchboxes. China got out his wok. Within five minutes, the Asians had set up a fully-fledged fort in the living room.

"OK, now that our lock-and-load montage is over, why are we doing this?" Hong Kong asked flatly.

"Hold that thought, aru!"

There was a was banging on the door, followed by a voice. "Hey! I know you're in there, aru!"

Hong Kong and Korea were dumbfounded. They turned to China, pure confusion on their faces. "That's your voice."

"I know that, aru."

"Hellooooo? Come out and face me, aru!"

China bit his lip, wok at the ready.

"Aw, well," the voice said. "I'll just have to let myself in, aru." Then, the door came tumbling down with a CRASH.

It was...

...another China.

Another China with darker hair that hung loosely down his back and a red coat over a black mandarin shirt. A China with boots and a large red cap bearing his flag's stars. A China with a sinister smirk and dark red eyes.

"My God! It's double aniki!" Korea exclaimed, eyes as big as tennis balls. Hong Kong was utterly speechless.

"Aw, geez, aru!" the original China groaned. "Why can't you and your stupid friends stay in your own dumb universe, aru?!"

"First of all," said the other China, "We are not stupid! We are stronger, aru! And I have come to teach you that lesson!"

"How are you even here, aru? I thought we beat you guys already, aru! TWICE!"

"Sensei, who is this guy?" Hong Kong asked, finally able to form words.

"Hmph!" said the other China. "Don't you remember? I'm 2P China, otherwise known as Xiao Wang, aru!" His red eyes flashed.

"A stupid evil double from an alternate universe, aru! I hate them, aru!" the original China yelled.

"I thought we beat those guys, da ze! You know, when Italy saved the day and stuff!" Korea exclaimed.

"You thought!" 2P China said, smirking. "Now, I've come to get back at you, aru!" His sleeves slid down his arms, revealing two meat cleavers in his hands.

"Fine! You wanna fight, aru? I'll fight, aru!" China raised his wok. "Bring it on, aru!"

And the epic battle began, wok clashing with cleaver. Hong Kong and Korea watched in utter shock, unable to believe that two Chinas were fighting before their eyes.

"Holy crud, da ze!" Korea exclaimed. "It's crazy! It's unbelievable! It's AWESOME, DA ZE!"

"Who knew the 2P's would be back so quickly?" Hong Kong said. "They truly are persistent."

The battle kept on until 2P China managed to give China a cut across the cheek. "Gotcha, aru!"

China huffed. "Is that all you got, aru?"

2P China grinned. "Come on."

China moved forward, wok raised. "I'm gonna show you the REAL spirit of China, aru!"

WHACK.

China had smacked 2P China across the face, making him fly into the bookshelf. Hong Kong and Korea took pictures.

2P China lifted his cap. "Hmph."

China wiped the blood off his cheek. "I win, aru! Again."

2P China growled. "Idiot, aru."

Five seconds later, 2P China was promptly kicked out of the house. "AND STAY AWAY, ARU! The next time you come here I'll go dragon-mode on you!"

"Don't be so certain, aru!" 2P China said. "I won't be humilated like this! I'll be back for you soon enough, you weak imposter!"

"Whatever, aru," said China, watching 2P China stomp off.

China turned to Hong Kong and Korea. "Sorry about that, aru."

"Are you kidding?!" Korea yelled, putting his hand on China's shoulders. "You were AMAZING, da ze!"

"That's my sensei," said Hong Kong.

China blinked, but shrugged. "He had it coming, aru. I hate those dumb 2P's, aru."

**((HAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE I REALLY WROTE THIS. **

**OK, i know this isn't all that cracky. I just did not get any crack inspiration today, just a ghost story (don't say Macbeth in the theatre, peoples!). I also apologize to those who aren't fans of the 2P's, but 2P!China is gonna be our only villainous character in this series. So yes, he will be coming back. **

**Also, if you're wondering why exactly China said he thought he beat 2P China already, it's from a story I have planned (it happens before New Orleans comes in in my ****_Hetalia: World's Fair _****series) when the 2P characters come for world domination and the countries go in to stop them. Italy does indeed save everybody in the end, but how, I shall not reveal. Tis a secret. They did eventually return, however, but now it's more of a stereotypical hero/villain archenemy thing instead of a full out villainy thing. I almost considered making a seperate story just for 2P!Italy VS Italy. **

**I'm being silly.**

**Anyhow, tune in next time! There will be CRACK next time!))**


	4. Ghostly Feelings, Part 1

**((What have we here? A month-early Halloween episode. **

**OK, kidding. I have a good idea for a real Halloween episode. **

**Anyhow, this shall be a four-parter because I'm lazy and sick in bed and I don't feel like being overly creative. But...learning about theatre ghosts yesterday gave me a plot bunny: GHOST STORY CONTEST. **

**Also, have a surprise guest appearance from Malaysia and New Orleans! (This is for you, mimi-chan!)**

**Hetalia is not mine!))**

Ting-ting-ting-a-ling! "All right, gather up, da ze! The ghost story telling competition is about to begin!"

China, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand and Hong Kong sat in a circle on the floor, tea cups in hand and lanterns swinging. The full moon hung above eerily, setting the spooky atmosphere for whatever was about to begin.

Korea, who was standing in front of the patio, grinned. "Plus, I'd like to welcome Malaysia and New Orleans for volunteering to be our scorekeepers! Take it away, girls!" Korea took a seat in the circle next to Hong Kong.

"All right, gang! Tonight, we have Team Dragon VS. Team Oriental!" said New Orleans. "Let us explain the rules! They're quite simple."

"The basic idea is to tell a story that will scare the pants off the other team," said Malaysia. "If such is achieved, that team gets a point!"

"But be careful!" said New Orleans. "There are a ton of spirits around here. Don't be caught off guard."

"Now let's begin!" the girls announced. GONG.

First up: China VS. Japan.

China, of course, got to go first. "What I am about to tell you is very true, aru," he said, trying to suck in the gloomy mood. "Once upon a time, in old Beijing, there was a young man. One night, he was wandering the streets when he met a beautiful woman. The woman was kind and loving, and soon, he fell in love with her. Before long, they were about to get married. The day of the wedding, the man heard that the woman had been murdered in her home. The man became very sad and wished and wished for the woman to come back. But then, one night, when visiting her grave, he felt a tap on his shoulder. And when he turned around..." China grinned sinisterly. "...The woman was in her wedding dress, with her severed head in her hands!" He pulled out an evil laugh for effect.

Cricket sounds.

"That wasn't the scariest thing ever."

"Kinda cliché, da ze."

"You suck at telling scary stories, sensei."

"And you need to work on your evil laugh. 2P China does it better than you."

New Orleans and Malaysia were laughing.

China sighed.

Next up: Japan. GONG.

Japan cleared his throat and gazed blankly at the rest of the Asians. "Once, long ago, there was a samurai who lived in poverty in Edo. One day, he was called to go on a journey to a distant land. The samurai gladly accepted the mission and left his wife, going on the journey with another woman. When he returned, he missed his old wife and went to the home where they lived. Upon his entry, he saw his wife sitting on the floor, graciously welcoming him back home. Then, they embraced and fell asleep. But, the next morning, the samurai awoke to see he was holding a dead corpse. He rushed to the neighbors and asked why and how. The explanation was simple..." Everyone felt a little creeped out by the way the lanterns' red light reflected in Japan's eyes. "...the woman had been left all alone for so long, she died with nobody to help her."

Silence.

"That...was pretty freaking creepy, aru," said China, a "0_o" look on his face.

"S-scary, da ze..."

"Fascinating, yet very eerie..." said Vietnam.

"One point for Team Oriental!" announced Malaysia.

**((That's part 1! I'm too tired to write much else, sorry. **

**Just so you know, this short required some research; I had to go and look up some Chinese/Japanese legends for China and Japan to tell. It's true, though, that a lot of Chinese ghosts aren't all that creepy, plus China's not that good at being scary unless he's a dragon. *shrug***

**Also! If I feel a little more energized tonight, I think I'll start a seperate story collection for Italy and friends. WRITE ****ALL ****THE ITALIES. Plus, though I love the Asians, I think I should try a hand at writing the Axis Powers as well. They're cute, too!**

**Anyways, that's it for now! See ya later!))**


	5. Korea VS Fireworks

**((Here I am again!**

**OK, I will continue the scary story contest, I promise! I've just been really busy lately and haven't gotten a lot of time to look up Korean, Malaysian, Taiwanese or Thai ghost legends. But I did get a little crack done, so consider this a commercial break, kay?**

**THIS oneshot is one I feel has the original flavor of the previous collection, what with character interactment, stupidity and absurd situations. **

**Hetalia is not mine!))**

A nice windy Monday.

A perfect day to make trouble.

"Hong Kong! I need to borrow yo-GAH!" Korea's head snapped upward as something hard smacked him upside the skull. He hit the floor, unconscious.

Hong Kong looked warily at Korea, twirling his nunchucks. "What are you doing?" he asked as Korea started to stir.

"I'm OK," Korea mumbled as he began to wake up. He sat up, suddenly alert. "Oh yeah! Hong Kong! I need your fancy fireworks, da ze!"

"Like, why?" Hong Kong asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it time for WWIII already?"

"What? No! I wanted to impress Vietnam and Taiwan and prove I can work firecrackers too!" Korea explained.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "Uh...don't you remember the last time I let you use my stuff?"

"No, please remind me."

Hong Kong glared at him. _"You almost set fire to Beijing."_

Korea blinked.

"And to numerous other places! Seriously, Soo. We were only lucky China wasn't aware of his dragon powers then, or he would've murdered us right there."

Korea shuddered. "Come on! This time you could at least tell how to set them up so it doesn't happen again, da ze! Pleeeeeze?"

Hong Kong sighed. "OK, I'll tell you that. The first thing you have to do is..."

Hong Kong launched into a very long, elaborate explanation of how to properly and more-or-less safely operate fireworks. Korea was listening, but his mind was wandering around in the next continent.

"...Did you get all that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, da ze!" Korea said, snapping himself back to reality. "Sure thing, I'll do everything you said! See you later, Kirkland-Wang!" Korea ran off.

Hong Kong stared after him, a small smirk playing at his lips. "He'll mess up," he said to himself quietly, "Oh, will he mess up."

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Korea knew where Hong Kong kept all his supplies. Deep in the bamboo forest, before you got to the valley where some of the villages were, was a pond with an oriental-style hut on the edge of it. It looked more like a second house, and inside were probably hundreds of cases of excess firecrackers, dynamite and numerous other explosives Hong Kong used for both pranks and light shows. Not to mention it kind of served as an alternate living space for Hong Kong himself, as he had camped out there numerous times.

It wasn't too hard to get there. Korea knew all of the tricks Hong Kong used to get to his little space, and was there within the time span of fifteen minutes. He stepped into the tiny house (bumping his head on the doorway, seeing as he was much taller than Hong Kong) and looked at the arsenal of shiny red sticks.

Silence.

"Wow. Kirkland-Wang's such a pyro, da ze." Korea lifted one of the boxes in the back, hit his head on the ceiling ("OK, being tall no longer originated in Korea!"), and managed to push the box out onto the dock. "This is gonna be so fun, da ze! After all, fireworks originated in Korea!"

**Hetalia, da ze!**

That night, Taiwan and Vietnam were perched on some rocks overlooking the valley. Korea was setting up shop while they chatted. "Do you think he can do it, Vi?"

"I think it's a fifty-fifty," said Vietnam.

"When it's Korea, it's more like seventy-five-twenty-five," Taiwan grumbled to herself.

"OK, da ze!" Korea announced, match in hand. "Girls, be prepared to see the light show of your life!" With that, he struck the match and lit all the sticks, grinning widely.

The girls braced themselves.

The fuses reached the end, but they fizzled out.

Silence.

"Huh? Why aren't they shooting into the sky, da ze?" Korea asked softly, looking at the sticks. "Aw, man! Hong Kong gave me defective firecrackers, da z—"

_**KABOOM!**_

**Hetalia!**

Hong Kong couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.

Korea had come home the next morning covered head to toe in black soot, with numerous burn marks all over his body. His clothes were tattered and singed and he was wearing a rather shocked expression.

Hong Kong calmed himself and smiled. "Korea, let me ask you. Did you bother to read the labels on the crates at my hut, or did you just grab the first thing you saw?"

"Grabbed the first thing I saw?" Korea mumbled.

"Wow. Soo, that's where I, like, keep all my _actual dynamite!_ You lit up dynamite instead of firecrackers!" Hong Kong grinned.

"What's the difference, da ze?"

"Firecrackers are more user-friendly and while they are dangerous they can be controlled if you set them up right," Hong Kong explained. "Dynamite requires more expertise and is _much, much_ more explosive."

Korea groaned.

**((Poor Korea. See, this is what happens when you don't actually listen to Hong Kong. You get blown up.**

**You know what? As I was writing this, I noticed something: I've always kept Korea and China's "accents" ("aru", "da ze", "uri nara mansae") consistent, but I've never kept Hong Kong's truly consistent (I mean his slightly-stereotypical teenager way of talking). (It was probably because I thought the sarcasm and other jokes was delivered better straight.) I'm going to try to keep it consistent this time. ^_^**

**(And yes, the story will not be posted here, but China has figured out the truth behind the dragon thing and has warmed up to it since.)**

**OK, enough rambling! See you next time!))**


	6. Ghostly Feelings, Part 2

**((Wassup! Today's update has arrived!**

**K, so I finally looked up some legends. I'll be honest—most of these are spins on Chinese legends (except for Vietnam and Malaysia's, sort of). I wimped out of reading a Korean story and a Thai story, since those are the scariest. I'm so weak.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this latest episode! Hetalia and all the stories aren't mine!))**

"Next up...Korea vs. Hong Kong!" GONG.

Korea went first, of course. "OK! Once upon a time, there was an aniki. The aniki was walking in the woods all day when something came out and bit him. He started slowly turning into a zombie and went on a rampage, but his best friends came out and turned him back to normal. Then they kissed and lived happily ever after." He looked proud of himself.

China and Hong Kong gave him exasperated looks. "Why are you retelling the jiangshi incident?" they asked in unison.

"Because it was funny, da ze!"

"Me being a zombie is NOT funny, aru!"

"I side with sensei on that one."

"Tell the real story," said New Orleans near the back, irked as well.

"OK! OK!" Korea submitted. "The actual ghost story starts like this: once upon a time, there was a little house in a forest in Seoul..."

We can't tell you the rest, because it turned out that Korea's story was undeniably ghastly and once he was done telling evertyone was hugging each other in fear (except Thailand for some reason, who just smiled).

"S-since when were you s-so good at telling s-scary stories, aru?" China stammered, face white.

"Y-yeah! That was h-horrific!" Taiwan added, shuddering. Hong Kong couldn't even form words.

"You learn a lot when you travel around Asia and America so much, da ze!" Korea said cheerfully. "Beat that, Kirkland-Wang!"

Everyone turned to Hong Kong, who was glaring at Korea. "I forfeit."

"WHAT?!" half the Asians shouted.

"That was seriouly one freaky story," Hong Kong said flatly. "Even I don't think I can beat it."

China and Japan stared at him in utter amazement.

New Orleans and Malaysia had to shake themselves before speaking. "One point for Team Oriental."

"OK! Next up: Taiwan vs. Vietnam!" GONG.

"Alright!" Taiwan grinned, a determined look on her face. "There once was a boy that was told to never go near the river at the end if the forest, for it was haunted by a deadly ghost. The boy was really curious, though, so he disobeyed and went to the river anyway. While he was exploring, he found a lonely girl with red hair and grey eyes sitting next to a tree. She said that she was lonely because nobody wanted to visit her, Pitying the girl, the boy promised to come back again so she wouldn't feel lonely. And that's exactly what he did—he snuck back to the river and played with the girl every day. One day, the girl told the boy that there was some treasure at the bottom of the river. The boy became curious again, and asked her if they could get it. The girl nodded and went into the river, beckoning the boy to join her. The boy leapt into the river after her, and they both disappeared. Flashlight, please." China handed her a flashlight, which she put under her face. "The next night, the boy emerged from the river, unharmed. But when he raised his eyes, they were grey just like the girl's." Taiwan smiled creepily and turned off the light.

Korea, China, and Hong Kong gave her weird looks. "OK, that could have been scarier."

"Seriously?!"

"Look on the bright side, da ze!" Korea said brightly. "It was better than aniki's story!"

"It wasn't THAT bad, aru!"

"Yes it was."

Next was Vietnam's turn. "In my country, we don't we really tell ghost stories," she said. "But there are a lot of ghosts. I've met some of them. But here's a little story I heard while at a dock a few years ago." She cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, a woman lived in a small house with a window next to her bed in her room. One night, she got into bed and tried to sleep but was awakened by tapping on her window. The woman sat up and came to face with a ghostly woman, who breathed on the glass and wrote "save me" in the fog. Then she vanished. The next night, the woman was wary, but attempted to fall asleep again when the tapping came back. Sure enough, the ghost was there. This continued for weeks until the woman finally asked the spirit why she was there. The ghost fogged the glass again and wrote "under the house". Then she vanished once more. The woman, tired of the hauntings, dug below her house and indeed discovered the ghost's body underneath."

Hong Kong and China tilted their heads, looking slightly bored. "Nah."

"I liked it, da ze!"

It was a tie.

"OK, time for the tiebreaker!" New Orleans announced. "Malaysia! I choose you!"

Malaysia took a quick seat in the circle. "My story is going to be the best one yet!" She cleared her throat and began. "There once was a very poor man that was desperate for some money. One day, he overheard a legend speaking of a ghost that haunts the banana trees that grants wishes to people. So the man ventured into the jungle, seeking out the ghost. As he walked, he heard a faint wailing, which eventually took him to the ghost's tree. He performed the ritual he had heard from the legend and waited. Eventually, the ghost appeared next to him, begging him to set her free in exchange for good fortune. He agreed, and within a month the man became very rich thanks to the blessing from the ghost. However, he was so engrossed in his wealth that he never set the ghost free. A week later, the man was found hung from the ghost's banana tree." She smiled, waiting reception.

"That wasn't a bad story, da ze!" Korea commented.

"That guy kind of got what he deserved," said Hong Kong.

"It was actually pretty spooky, though..." Taiwan said lowly. China nodded.

"OK, our last story shall be from Thailand!" New Orleans said. GONG.

Thailand smiled lightly. "New Orleans, bring some more tea, if you don't mind."

"Sure!" New Orleans skipped into the house, going to get more drinks.

Then, Thailand began a very, very, VERY scary ghost story, scary enough that, like Korea's, I cannot retell. By the end of the story, China was as white as paper, Japan and Hong Kong looked genuinely disturbed, Taiwan was covring her ears, Vietnam was trembling and Korea was hugging Hong Kong with no intention of letting go.

"WHAT THE F WAS THAT?!" they all cried in unison.

Thailand chuckled. "Thai people are very good ghost storytellers."

New Orleans returned with the tea, noticing everyone's expressions. "Oh! Did someone win?"

"Thailand won," everyone said.

New Orleans looked over the new score. "Team Oriental wins!"

"YEAH!" Thailand, Taiwan, Japan, and Vietnam all high-fived. "WE GET ALL THE PEACH BUNS!"

"Awwww," China moaned.

"You know, our losing was technically your fault, what with your sucky story," said Hong Kong.

"OH COME ON, ARU!"

**((Poor China.**

**OK, last announcement: I'm taking requests again! I need tons of ideas to keep me going with this, because i feel totally out of touch with writing the Asians. So, REVIEW SOME EPISODE IDEAS, K?**

**Hasta la pasta!))**


	7. The Case of the Missing Aniki

**((OK, peoples! Here is my update for today! We're back in crack!**

**This one was not a request, it was a teensy leftover idea and the last idea I had at the moment. I appreciate all the suggestions, though! So many possiblities...I'll start with BlacktwinWhitetwin's requests, though, because she was first to submit. OK? I'll get around to everybody, though, so don't worry! I'm working on it!**

**I'll be updating my other fanfics (namely the AmeChu series and Broken Speakers) pretty soon. In all honesty, I'm at that stage where you want to write this one chapter and get it out of the way so you can get to all the fun stuff (ahem, Wonderful World of Clumsy Hetalia). **

**Also, Halloween is coming up! Does anybody have any particular suggestion for the Halloween episode?**

**Hetalia is not mine!))**

Thursday, 9:00 a.m.

A certain Korean was sitting in his office, feet propped up on the desk and a pipe in his hand. His hat rested lazily over his eyes as surveyed the window, looking at the skyline outside. He took out a tape recorder and hit the red button.

"9 a.m., Thursday. Another lonely day for your usual private eye, da ze. Not a lot of crime these days; I'm very bored lately, da ze."

Suddenly, at that very moment, his next client dramatically threw open the door and...

"What are you doing?"

**Hetalia!**

Korea looked at Hong Kong with disdain. "Hey! I was in the middle of an inner monologue, da ze!" he cried.

"An inner monologue that requires you to dress up in a raincoat and a fedora while sitting at Mom's desk?" Hong Kong deadpanned.

Korea was indeed wearing a yellow coat and a brown fedora he stole from the basement. "Uh..."

"Exactly," said Hong Kong. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm a detective, da ze!" Korea said, shrugging off the coat and hat. "I solve mysteries for the good of society, da ze! Besides, don't you know? Detectives originated in Korea!"

Hong Kong gave him a very blank look. "Yeah...whatev." He rolled his eyes and left the room, with Korea tagging along after him. The two went into the living room, where Hong Kong flopped onto the couch to do nothing while Korea searched the kitchen. "Hey, where's aniki?"

"Out," said Hong Kong. "Dunno where he is. He just mumbled something about "risky business", a meeting, and a threat."

Korea dropped the box of cookies he was holding, eyes widened. He burst out of the kitchen. "Oh my GOD, da ze! We have a mystery to solve, da ze!"

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow at him.

Korea dashed back to the room and returned with the fedora and fake pipe. "We must solve...the Case of the Missing Aniki!"

"He probably just went to Dad's house, Korea," Hong Kong droned from the couch. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Korea's runaway imagination, because God knows that if he joined in the operation it would come back and bite them at some point.

"Nonsense, da ze!" Korea exclaimed. "Risky business? Secret meetings? A threat? What could all that mean, da ze?!" He fixed the hat. "We must solve this mystery and find out where aniki is! And you're gonna help me, Kirkland-Wang!" "And, like, how do you suppose I do that?" Hong Kong asked sarcastically.

Korea held out another hat and and a notepad.

Hong Kong gave him a glare that was equal to China's dragon-eyed stare. "Like, NO."

**Hetalia!**

Korea marched out of the basement, now donning a full out Sherlock Holmes outfit (not THAT Sherlock, people).

Hong Kong (who was now wearing the Watson hat and a camera around his neck) looked at Korea with disbelief. "Like, where did you even FIND that outfit?"

"That is irrevelant, da ze!" Korea said dramatically. "Come, for we must solve the Case of the Missing Aniki!"

"Um, news flash," Hong Kong deadpanned, "We don't have any suspects."

"Yes we do, da ze!" Korea replied. "His name starts with E, and ends with "land"!"

Later...

"No, I haven't seen China."

"Aw, come on, da ze!" Korea whined. "We're trying to solve a mystery!"

"Not by my choice," Hong Kong added bluntly.

"While I appreciate your reenacting of one of my most famous book/television show, I haven't seen China since I removed that dragon curse from him," England said rather matter-of-factly.

Korea pouted. "OK, OK. _Gamsahabnida,_ England." With that Korea dragged Hong Kong off.

"NOW where are we going?"

"To our next suspect's place, da ze!" Korea said, an air of determination in his voice. "Don't worry, we're going back to Asia."

**Hetalia!**

"Gomen ne, Korea-san, but I haven't seen China since I visited two weeks ago," Japan said, a little off-put by how his siblings were dressed.

"Don't act innocent, da ze!" Korea said boisterously. "We're on to you! You kidnapped aniki and are planning to use for for your nefarious schemes, da ze!"

Japan drew back. "I would never do such a thing, though!"

"How do we know you're not hiding?"

Cue Hong Kong giving Korea a good smack in the face with his notepad. "Could you shut up already? Allow me to handle this." Hong Kong looked Japan straight in the face and asked, "Did you take sensei? Is sensei here?"

"No," Japan said simply.

"OK, sorry to bug you," said Hong Kong just as easily, dragging Korea away from Japan's house.

Once they were far away enough, Hong Kong asked, "Any last suspects?"

Korea, though nursing his sore cheek, said cheerfully, "Of course! This one is sure to be right, da ze! But we'll need some coats."

"Coats?"

**Hetalia!**

"Oh, now I get it."

The duo were trekking through the snows of Moscow, on their way to Russia's house.

"You know, you've had a lot of dumb ideas, Korea, but this one is, like, waaaay at the top of my list now," said Hong Kong, cheeks red from cold.

"Don't be silly, da ze!" Korea said, still cheery as ever. "I know that sneaky Russian got my aniki and we're going to get him back!"

"Ugh."

Eventually, after much wading through thick areas of snowfall, they managed to make it to Russia's castle and knocked. The large white-haired man stuck his head out the door. "Oh, privet, Korea and Hong Kong! What brings you to my house on such a fine day?" Hong Kong actively questioned how this could be considered a "fine day".

"We're here because we knew you took our aniki!" Korea said, giving Russia his best look of defiance.

Russia smiled cutely. "I'm sorry, boys, but I haven't been to China's house in ages! Maybe I should pay him a visit...I miss seeing him look all small and stuff! Ehe!"

Korea sweatdropped. "Uh...how do I know you're trying to throw me off, da ze?"

"Hmm, good question!" said Russia. "Maybe we should ask Mr. Pipe!" He pulled out said lead pipe, still smiling happily.

Both Asians drew back in alarm. "Uh...never mind! We'll keep looking elsewhere, da ze!" With that, Korea grabbed Hong Kong and made a run for it.

"Goodbye!" Russia called after them, waving.

"BIG BROTHER! OUR SHOW IS BACK ON!" shouted a voice from inside.

Russia sighed. "Coming, Belarus."

**Hetalia!**

Korea and Hong Kong were now back in China, marching shamefully down the path of the bamboo forest. "Uggghhh...why can't I solve this stupid mystery?"

"Probably because there IS no mystery and you're overreacting like you usually do?" Hong Kong asked pointedly, rather annoyed from the hard journey.

"Shut up, da ze."

"Nihao, aru," said a husky voice behind them.

They both whipped around to come face to face with China...

...who now was sporting short hair. No ponytail or anything.

"ANIKI?!"

"MOM?!"

"Where were you?!" Korea exclaimed.

"At the hairdresser's, aru," China replied warily. "I decided to change my style a little bit so I asked them to cut off my ponytail, aru. Do I look OK, aru?"

Hong Kong was a bit too much in shock to say anything, while Korea was marvelling at the fact China looked rather similar to him with shorter hair.

Korea tossed off the Sherlock hat. "Well, back to business, da ze!" He went behind China and threw his hands onto his chest. "Uri nara mansae!"

"CUT IT OUT, ARU!"

**((I love these dorks. **

**Alright, since tomorrow's the weekend, I'll probably be nonstop updating things so be on the lookout. I may spam your inboxes with update notifications. MAYBE.**

**Anyway, hasta la pasta!))**


	8. The Dreaded Bucket List

**((HEY, I'M BACK!**

**OK, this one was one of the ideas requested by BlacktwinWhitetwin! It was so brilliant I couldn't resist. **

**Hetalia isn't mine, nor the references!))**

_Kanademase KURENAI BEAT! _(1)

The sound of Asianesque electro pounded through Hong Kong's room as he played with the turntables, head bobbing. He had taken time off to play with his brand new DJ set and was really having fun blasting the sound of Asiabeat through the entire second floor of the house.

The best part was, unless by some very tiny chance he was in a big enough bad mood to flip out on him, Hong Kong didn't have to listen to China.

However, Hong Kong's private rave session was interrupted with the loud THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP of shoes stomping down the hall.

Korea burst into the room, almost making the door fly off its hinges. "HONG KONG! WE HAVE A DESPERATE SITUATION, DA ZE!"

Hong Kong took off his headphones. "What now? Like, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Nonsense, da ze!" Korea said insistently, grabbing the front of Hong Kong's shirt and rapidly shaking him. "England tricked me into tasting some of his food and now I only have 24 hours to live! THAT IS A BAD, BAD THING, DA ZE!"

Hong Kong felt like the world was spinning for a moment as Korea roughly dropped him on the ground. "What...are you...talking about...Yong Soo?" he droned.

"I'm DYING, da ze!" Korea yelled, flailing his arms around. "You gotta help me, da ze! You're my only hope!"

Once Hong Kong could see clearly, he gave Korea a blank look. "Don't be stupid. We're nations. Nations can't be killed off by food."

"But it's _England's _food, da ze," said Korea. "_England's _food can kill anything!"

Hong Kong felt his lips twitch. "Uh...then how do you explain my, like, _fifty years _of eating the food he cooked?"

Korea fell silent for a second, taken by the argument. Then he insisted, "But you're used to it! I've never had English food in my life! It could _kill _me!"

_What a dork. _Hong Kong rolled his eyes. Well...if Korea was going to stick to this belief all day, he might as well play along. "OK, fine. What do you wanna do?"

Korea grinned. "This." He pulled a scroll out of hammerspace and let it unroll to Hong Kong's feet. "Behold South Korea's bucket list, da ze! Bucket lists originated in Korea!"

Hong Kong had an uncharacteristically weirded-out expression on his face at the sight of the list. "Seriously? All this? _Seriously?"_

Korea, not detecting Hong Kong's utter opposition, nodded proudly. "Yep! This all the stuff I want to do before I die, da ze! Of course, being semi-immortal means you can be lazy with this, but since I only have 24 hours left I might as well!"

Hong Kong's eye twitched. "Uh...have you told China about this?"

Korea smiled slyly. "Nope."

To Hong Kong's utter confusion, the whole room darkened and a single spotlight shined on Korea, who was fake-sobbing into his sleeve. "I can't do it, da ze! The news of my death...it would be so sudden! Aniki wouldn't _stand _to lose me...like he lost his star-crossed lover _Chun Li!" _Korea theatrically struck a dramatic pose. "_I could never remind aniki of such a horrible thing!" _(2)

Hong Kong turned off the invisible spotlight. "OK, one: Chun Li died from being shot in the chest with an arrow _3000 _years ago, not because of English food. Two: we aren't even supposed to _mention _her name in this house. Three: you're not dying."

"Says you, da ze!" Korea yelled, upset that his dramatic monologue had been ruined. "We are going to accomplish that bucket list whether you like it or not!"

Hong Kong crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

A sinister shadow passed over Korea's face. "Or I'll tell aniki that you watch Ni-hao KaiLan."

Hong Kong visibly jolted. "OK, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he yelled, suddenly panicking. "AND I'M THE ONLY PERSON AROUND HERE THAT'S ALLOWED TO BLACKMAIL!"

"Shows what you know, da ze," Korea said, an evil smirk on his face. "Blackmail originated in Korea."

Hong Kong sighed. "Fine."

"YES!" Korea cheered, jumping back into a happy demeanor. He picked up the list. "OK, the first item is…"

**Hetalia!**

"Cliff diving!"

Hong Kong looked over the very, _very _steep cliff to the teal water below. "Are you, like, sure about this?"

"When am I not sure?" Korea asked. The two were in Hawaii, standing at the top of a cliff in their swim trunks. While Korea was bouncing with excitement, Hong Kong was re-evaluating his life choices.

"Cliff diving. Very dangerous." Korea whispered to himself, though Hong Kong could tell it was actually directed at him. "You first, Hong Kong!" (3)

"Don't you da-"

Korea randomly decided to push Hong Kong off the cliff.

And then jump after him.

"YONG SOO, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU."

"CAN'T, I'M ALREADY DYING, DA ZE!"

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

SPLASH.

Hong Kong fought up to the surface, his brown hair covering his eyes. He blew it away and glared at Korea, who had come up and spit the water out. "Wasn't that fun?"

"T'was not," Hong Kong grumbled in his British accent.

"Next item is…"

**Hetalia!**

"Take a selfie while hang-gliding over Rio!"

"How do you come up with this stuff?"

Korea was already in hang gliding gear, with Hong Kong next to him. "Are you ready?"

"To die? Then no," said Hong Kong bluntly.

"Here we go! URI NARA MANSAE!"

Korea reared back and jumped off the cliff, making them soar into the sky. The scenery of the famous Rio floated underneath them. While Hong Kong did appreciate the view, he was more concerned about falling to his death.

"Quick, da ze! Get my cell phone!"

"What?!"

"Cell phone! Take selfie! Now!"

Hong Kong cautiously gave him the cell phone, praying.

Korea flipped open the phone and stuck his tongue out. "Cheese!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

SMASH.

The two ended up diving too low and landed in a tree.

Hong Kong swung from the branches of a great pine, a very annoyed expression on his face.

Korea was swinging next to him. "Check it out! I got it!" The picture indeed showed Korea making the face as Hong Kong was shouting his warning in the background. "You look so funny, da ze!"

Hong Kong was only hoping he had dragon powers like China.

"OK, the next item is…"

**Hetalia!**

"...air boat across alligator-infested waters!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Korea said cheerfully. He waved to shore. "Thanks for the boat ride, Australia!"

"Have a good time, mates!" Australia called, waving them off.

Korea started the engine. "Uri nara mansae!"

Then they were off.

Hong Kong was struggling to keep a cool facade as they sped across the lake, and Korea's near-manic laughter really wasn't helping.

Hong Kong cautiously looked over the edge of the boat.

There was a deep green shape moving around the water.

_Holy mother of fire, the dork wasn't actually kidding. _

That statement hit Hong Kong like a ton of bricks.

_HE WASN'T ACTUALLY KIDDING._

"Hey, Hong Kong. How do I dock?"

Hong Kong could only say two words. "I'm dead."

Luckily, Australia was nearby to save the two before Korea became an alligator snack.

**Hetalia!**

"Item #3: Ski the Alps in Austria!"

"You need professional help."

The two were in ski gear at the very top of the Alps in Austria. Austria had only barely agreed to the idea, although in Hong Kong's opinion he just happened to be in a good mood that morning.

"Are you ready, da ze?" Korea asked.

"Ready to murder you? Sure," said Hong Kong in a very dead tone.

"Aw, don't be stuffy, da ze. We're doing this for me!"

Hong Kong was once again trying to channel dragon powers. Anything to beat Korea silly.

"Anyways, you first!" Korea once again pushed Hong Kong off.

Hong Kong desperately tried to steer, but skiing was one of the few things he had no idea how to do.

Especially when he was heading for a very thick tree.

CRASH.

Korea arrived two minutes later, actually knowing how to ski. "That was _amaaaaaazing! _Hong Kong, are you awake?"

**Hetalia!**

The next items on the list were less stupendous and stupid, but Hong Kong's nerves were still frayed as they did them.

**Item #4: Get a cream pie in the face.**

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!" Korea said, bracing himself. "Ready for anything, da ze!"

Hong Kong couldn't resist this one. With as much force as he could muster, he crammed the creamy pastry into Korea's face.

"Uri nara mansae!

**Item#8: Record your own album.**

"OK, we're on air," said Hong Kong boredly.

"_Sore wa abunai zo, abunai zo! Bokura wa ue kara to hashiridashita~ minna wa tomete odoro machi! Isshou ni asobimashou!" _(4)

**Item #15: Climb the Statue of Liberty.**

Hong Kong couldn't describe the utter weirdness of watching Korea literally sit on Liberty's crown and scream "uri nara mansae". With America joining him.

**Item #28: Drive a motorcycle.**

Hong Kong watched Korea zip around the place randomly in the motorcycle borrowed from Prussia.

"This...is...the...best...thing...ever...da...ze!" Korea yelled as he jerked here and there.

"Watch it before you…" SMASH. "...crash."

**Item #34: Ride on a sleigh.**

"Thank you, Finland! Merry early Christmas, da ze!"

"No problem, guys!"

**Item #47: Solve a Rubik's cube.**

"I bet you can't solve it." Hong Kong lazily tossed the cube to Korea, who caught it and immediately started solving it.

It was only ten minutes before Korea said, "Done!"

"HOW THE…"

**Item #56: Drink a $1000 bottle of champagne.**

Glug glug glug.

"I'm not paying for that."

"I know you're not, da ze. France is paying for it." Glug glug glug.

"Plus, you know you're not supposed to just drink it out of the bottle."

**Item #70: Go fishing. Awesomely.**

"OK, do it."

"Whatever you say," said Hong Kong. He pulled a stick of dynamite out of his pocket and lit it, before tossing it as far into the water as possible.

The two waited for a few minutes.

_**KABOOM.**_

The water exploded, sending dead fish every which-way. One of which landed right in Korea's arms.

He grinned. "#70 is complete, da ze!"

**Hetalia!**

"Thank God it's over."

Korea looked somewhat somber as he retreated to his room.

"Hey, aren't you happy?" Hong Kong asked, arching a brow. "We finished the list."

"Yeah, but I'm about to die any minute now," said Korea. "My 24 hours has been reduced to 12 minutes." He turned to Hong Kong. "Thank you for being my best friend, da ze. I will never forget you." With that, he went upstairs.

Hong Kong was still incredulous, but a small nagging feeling of regret gnawed at him. What if Korea hadn't been delusional?

"Hi, aru!" China greeted cheerfully, breaking the silence. "Where have you been? You're a mess, aru."

"Korea just finished his bucket list," Hong Kong replied. "He ate England's food and is convinced he's dying."

China blinked, then burst out laughing. "Are you kidding, aru? Even Korea isn't that delusional, aru. Really, what happened, aru?"

"I'm not kidding. He thinks he's really dying. And according to the clock," Hong Kong looked at the clock over the TV, "He only has 10 seconds left."

"Let's see how this goes, aru."

9…

8…

7…

6…

Hong Kong did have a small hope Korea _was _just being delusional.

5…

China cracked a small smirk.

4…

Hong Kong sighed.

3…

2…

1…

0.

Silence.

…

…

"Uh…"

THUMP THUMP THUMP CRASH. "GUYS GUYS GUYS I'M NOT DEAD AFTER ALL!"

"I knew it."

**(((1) - This is the MEIKO song "KURENAI BEAT" from the album VOCALODREAM. It's my personal choice song for HK.**

**(2) - Korea was referring to the dragon girl China met that gave him those powers. The story behind all that is in my archive, under the name of "Oriental Mind".**

**(3) - That's an Indiana Jones reference. XD**

**(4) - This is from the song "Jiangshi Panic", a song that inspired an earlier fanfic I made. I'm pretty sure those aren't the actual lyrics, except from the obvious parts that I heard ("abunai zo" and "isshou ni asobimashou").**

**By the way, all of these I actually found on sites that had bucket list ideas. LOL. **

**Now then, did you guys enjoy it? I hope so! The Halloween episode should be next in line. Hopefully I'll post it on time. **

**See you soon!))**


	9. Let's Talk About Asia

**Hello! The next oneshot is not quite done yet, so to keep you guys entertained I decided to put up some notes about the world of Asiatalia and other explanations about certain situations and characters. So...yeah! Read on if you're interested in my headcanons!**

1. All nations have superpowers, as established in the last collection.

2. The group live in a rural area in China (possibly Shangfeng), on a hill overlooking some valleys where a number of villages reside. A large bamboo forest surrounds their property and a small lake is the center, where Hong Kong's hut happens to be. Japan was found in those groves and Chun Li (see #5) was buried in one of the higher hills not too far from China's house. Ever since his memories came back, he often puts flowers there.

3. Korea lives with China, actually. If anything, its more for fun and to keep China company than anything else, and spends much more time at China's than he does at his own house. He does go home for business, though.

4. Actually, China just lets his kids come over a lot. Hong Kong is really the only one of the family that has a real permanent residence in China's home, as everyone else either just sleeps over a lot or lives at their own houses (which is why Macau doesn't live with them). China doesn't particularly mind since he misses everyone so much.

5. I kinda need to expand a little more on China's dragon powers, so I shall do so here. China was given his powers by a dragon girl named Chun Li, who gave him such as a thank you for giving her a happy life (mind you, this was BEFORE China found Japan in the bamboo). China eventually forgot about his powers and about Chun as he lived on (he did get flashbacks of it when Japan stabbed him and Hong Kong was taken, though), but after England accidentally used a certain spell on him he started gaining everything back again. The most common trigger on this form of his is extreme anger, but due to his sensitivity on Chun's death mentioning her name in his presence will make him start flipping out, too. After almost wrecking the house because of that, Chun's name can no longer be mentioned in the house.

6. Chun Li isn't dead per say, but she has left her mortal body. She occasionally lives as a ghost in China's house, but due to his inexperience with magic he often doesn't know she's watching over him.

7. Hong Kong does have dragon powers, as Chun Li passes them down to him when needed. He is completely unaware of such, so his "dragon spirit" hasn't woken up just yet.

8. As for the Southeastern Asians, Vietnam keeps to herself a lot and usually is busy doing things at her own house; therefore, she doesn't have too much of a part in the escapades these oneshots foretell. Thailand has yet to make a formal appearance (he will, trust me), mostly because he's often helping out in his own country, hanging with India or being buddies with Vietnam. Macau (hasn't been mentioned, don't worry, he'll show up too) has been occasionally mingling with Hong Kong and China, just not when the escapades in these stories were happening.

9. You also might ask, "Are there shippings in this?" There kind of are, but since there's only focus on comedy and absurd situations, it's definitely subtle. (In future stories, I might make it more apparent as Japan, Vietnam, Thailand, and Macau start coming in more.) Lessee...for one, Korea might have the slightest crush on Taiwan. Hong Kong and Korea's relationship is purely platonic. China and England have had a bit of unresolved sexual tension ever since Hong Kong was born. Vietnam has a small (OK, it might be more than that) crush on Thailand. Taiwan does sometimes express some romantic interest in Macau. Japan definitely likes Taiwan. Hong Kong may or may not have a thing for Vietnam. Yeah.

10. China doesn't realize it, but there are a lot of supernatural beings hanging around the bamboo and the villages nearby. It's no wonder he was attacked by jiangshi in _Jiangshi Panic. _

11. All of the Asian countries are otakus in their own special way. Just putting that out there.

12. China and England have had a sort of divorced-parent relationship when it comes to Hong Kong. Hong Kong was admittedly upset about moving from place to place so suddenly, but now that he's older he finds the two nations' arguments over him absolutely hilarious. Because of it, he jokingly refers to them as "Mom and Dad" respectively.

13. _Oriental Mind, Jiangshi Panic, Jiangshi Panic 2: Jiangshi Festival, Switcheroo, Boys Into Girls _and _The Trouble With Time Travel _are all side stories in this series. Oriental Mind is actually sort of a prequel.

**I hope I covered more of the Asian gang's world in this. See you later!**


	10. A Certain Female Visitor

**((OK! To be completely honest I'm only here because I needed to post SOMETHING. **

**Today we have a lovely little surprise! Keep the last chapter's notes in mind for this one, or you can go to my profile and take a quick glimpse at Oriental Mind. ^_^ I'm actually planning a second part for it, which is weird because I loathed myself for posting it at first, heheh.**

**Anyhow, on with the show! Hetalia isn't mine!))**

It seemed to be a pretty normal morning for the Wang household.

" Abunai zo! Abunai zo! Bokura wo ue kara to hashiridashita! Minna wo tomete odoro machi! Isshou ni asobimashou! "

China was in a good mood that morning, mostly because he didn't have to go to work or do anything of particular importance. He cooked breakfast cheerfully, singing along to some pop music Japan had given him.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong and Korea were playing pretend in the living room. Korea was sitting atop a pile of couch pillows, a hastily-made paper crown on his head.

Hong Kong was standing on the floor, a foam Minecraft sword in hand. "I cannot believe you, your majesty. If I'm supposed to protect you, why are you accompanying me on my journey to save the princess?"

Korea leaped down from his perch and put a hand on Hong Kong's shoulder. "You, my soldier..."

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

Korea grinned. "...ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!"

BONK. Hong Kong's sword, meet Korea's head.

"Hey! No fair! How dare you attack your king, da ze!"

"Let's do something else."

Before Korea could give his input, there was a knock on the door.

China, who had just finished cooking, waltzed into the room. "I'll get it, aru~" He opened the door amd smiled. "So how can I he—" China stopped midsentence.

Standing on the doorstep was a girl. The girl had dark, ash brown hair put in odango style, with a flower clip. She had a small stature and wore black women's military clothes with oversized sleeves. She even had cinnamon eyes, just like China.

"Ni hao!" the girl greeted cheerfully.

China stared at the girl, getting a very weird sense of familiarity. Too much familiarity.

"What's wrong, aniki?" Korea asked.

"Was it someone that's not England?" Hong Kong added, smirking.

China shook his head and turned back to the door. "Um...who are you, aru?"

"My name is Chun Yan!" the girl said happily, not perturbed. "But people also call me—"

China didn't really hear what she said after that, trying to gather himself together. _Her name is Chun. Not Chun Li, but Chun nonetheless. She looks like her, too...Chun even had her hair done up like that, just without the decorations. Was France right after all, about the reincarnation thingie? Maybe...I don't...could it be...no way..._ He was already beginning to twitch.

Luckily, China was snapped out of his racing thoughts by a foam sword being slammed on his head. "OW!" He glared at Hong Kong.

"Sorry," Hong Kong whispered. "But you were kinda losing it there, and I don't think a dragon in the living room would be a good idea after last time."

"Good point, aru." China took a deep breath and turned back to the girl. "Sorry for that, aru. Continue."

"I was going to say that I only go as Chun Yan in public," the girl said briskly. "My actual name is the People's Republic of China, aru!"

Awkward silence.

"Uh...seriously, who's at the door?"

"I..." China said slowly, "I think I just met myself, aru."

Hong Kong and Korea looked at each other. Then they pushed China out of the way and yanked the door open, eyes bugging out as they saw their new visitor.

"Uh...hi, aru?" the apparently female China greeted sheepishly.

Hong Kong and Korea looked from China to the girl China, unable to speak.

"Oh my..."

"How could..."

"Was this England's doing?"

"It could be, da ze."

"What do we do?"

"Uh..." Chun Yan cocked her head to the side. "Is everything okay, aru?" Instead of getting an answer, though, she was yanked inside the house.

**Hetalia!**

"Are you gonna be OK, aniki?"

China was lying on the couch, not budging an inch. "I've seen war, magic, dragon girls and even jiangshi," he deadpanned. "But an alternate universe filled with genderbent versions of us? I can't take that one, aru. I can't. I just can't."

"But aniki, we have living proof, da ze!" Korea exclaimed. "She's even cooking us dim sum!"

China looked up towards the kitchen, where his female double was humming as she prepared lunch. He put a pillow over his head. "Still can't take it, aru. And shut up, Hong Kong." He looked pointedly at Hong Kong, who was sitting on the pile of pillows and laughing almost maniacally.

"I can't help it, seeing you freak out because you saw yourself as a girl is absolutely hilarious." Hong Kong's face, meet pillow.

"What do we do, aru?" China moaned.

"Let her stay here and cook for us?" Hong Kong asked without a second's hesitation.

"Everybody, lunch is ready!" Chun Yan called as she came in with a tray filled with different foods. "I made a lot so eat as much as you like, aru!"

"Gladly!" Hong Kong and Korea chorused as the tray was set down.

"Say, Chun Yan," China asked airily, "Just wondering, but...how did you even get here, aru? We know you're not from "here" per say, but..."

"Oh, that!" Chun Yan exclaimed. "I'm not really sure, to be honest, aru. I was giving my version of England a good tell-off when poof! I found myself in the middle of the bamboo outside, aru."

England. Of course.

With that notion in mind, China turned to the others. "Until we can get her home, she can stay, aru."

"YAY!"

**((So! Fem!China has gotten a spot in the mix! She'll only stick around for a few episodes, but still, she is here!**

**OK, so allow me to relay my plans for the next few episodes out, as well as ask you guys a question! I plan to have a few things happen, some inspired by requests I got and others I made up recently. So far, I got the following:**

**1. A swimming contest episode.**

**2. A mildly actiony episode where Hong Kong is kidnapped by the 2ps and must be rescued by China and Korea. **

**3. A crossover with Planetary Moe (a webcomic that's basically Hetalia but with planets and stars, look it up). **

**4. A TV Tropes rampage.**

**5. An episode involving love potions and troubles with crushes. (It's my ships, though, so be warned.)**

**6. A few specials featuring Chibi Hong Kong.**

**7. A special episode centered on either Vietnam, Taiwan, Thailand, or Macau.**

**So, my question for you guys is, WHICH IDEA DO YOU LIKE THE MOST AND WHICH ONES WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FIRST? Tell me in the comments please!**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Hasta la pasta!))**


End file.
